Footrests are typically coupled to a frame of the seating and/or lounging furniture via a linkage mechanism, and are extended and retracted via a drive mechanism. However, the extended footrests are usually designed for the weight of the resting feet of a user. Heavier loads, which result, for example, when a person sits on the extended footrest thus generally result in irreversible damage/deformation to the drive mechanism. A majority of the repairs to such seating and/or lounging furniture are therefore attributable to damage from improper use of the footrests.
US 2010/0320809 A1 discloses a pedicure lounger with a seat support, a footrest and a mover assembly. The foot support is coupled to the seat support by a hinge member. The mover assembly includes an actuator that independently and consecutively moves the foot support rotationally and translationally relative to the seat support between an extended configuration and a retracted configuration.